The objective of this project has been to apply a digital computer to the emergency analysis of drugs in biological fluids in cases of acute drug overdose (suicide attempts). Related to this goal has been the development of analytical methodology suitable for round the clock use in the general hospital. Also relevant to this project has been a study of the clinical interpretation of drug levels following overdose. We have developed a systematic analysis which includes over 90 percent of those drugs involved in acute overdose. The software (written in both FORTRAN and in BASIC) is suitable for use on both an in-house computer and on remote time-shared systems. During the subsequent year we will test the program on a routine basis in the clinical laboratory to evaluate its accuracy, and correct its deficiencies. We will update the system if the pattern of drug usage changes. We will expand the program to include some correlation with clinical conditions. If possible we will install a terminal in an affiliated community hospital to evaluate the program in hospital which does not have a laboratory computer or special toxicology experience. Drug overdose, a common form of suicide attempt is rarely fatal if therapy is initiated promptly. This is facilitated by strong laboratory support.